Embodiments herein generally relate to fluid flow amplifiers, and in particular to a device that can be installed on a louvered cabinet to increase the volume of air provided to the cabinet.
Traditional methods of electronics cooling within photocopiers, and the like, rely on either passive (heat sink and buoyancy) or active (forced airflow using fans or blowers) methods. With the extended enterprise model of module supply, each supplier is responsible for the effective operation of their sub-system. When combining several distributed electronics modules into one zone within a machine there is a tendency to miss the opportunity to combine the cooling function, each module sticking with its own cooling strategy. This may result in a number of fans, all creating noise and using power, with reducing Ecolabel limits for both parameters, this is becoming a greater concern.
There remains a need for a new and useful air cooling device that avoids or minimizes the disadvantages of multiple fans and blowers. The embodiments herein provide such a new and useful device.